


Hickok's Tiger's Tale

by Pony Girl (Jackjunkie)



Category: Young Riders
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Pony%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hurt Hickok gets help from an unusual source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hickok's Tiger's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine The Pony Express #7

Wrinkling his nose at the stench of blood, Hickok rose from his stooping position next to the mangled corpses. To his experienced eye, the signs indicated a recent killing. He must have just missed witnessing the fierce fight to the death. He raised his eyes to the sky. Well, the scavengers would soon be along to pick clean the remains.

He’d been traveling eastward from the Rock Creek station to St. Jo for a few well-earned days of vacation. It wasn’t often Jimmy Hickok got time off from his demanding job as a Pony Express rider and he was looking forward to spending time in town. No one to answer to, no schedule to keep, no runs to make, no bunkmates to crowd him -- it sounded mighty fine to him, even if it was just for a few days. The other riders were his best friends, his family, but every so often a body needed some time alone. When Cody’s jabbering started to get on his nerves -- well, more than usual, that is -- Hickok knew that time had come.

It was a nice change to be able to ride easily without pushing for the best possible time, as was necessary on an express run. Despite missing his big palomino, who was recovering at the station from the final leg of his last run, he was enjoying the trip. He could almost feel the wind blowing the cobwebs out of his brain as he galloped. The chestnut seemed to be a sturdy horse, so it was puzzling when it shied away from the creek where they stopped for a drink. They’d traveled a long way and surely it must be thirsty by this time.

Looking alertly around, Hickok drew one of his twin pistols. Something was making the animal nervous and he intended to be prepared.

Throwing a leg over the horn, he slid down from the saddle. He walked the horse over to a nearby tree and secured the reins to a branch. Gun still in hand, he reconnoitered along the bank of the creek.

He found them a little way along, lying hidden from his sight by some rocks. The horse had obviously caught the scent before he had, though the unpleasant iron odor filled his nostrils now. He slid his gun neatly back into its holster. These two weren’t going to bother them now. As fearsome as the wolf and mountain lion would have been to encounter alive, the lifeless carcasses held no threat to man or beast.

Taking a brief moment to wonder at the cause of such a savage battle, Hickok turned to go. A low, mewling sound halted him.

Turning back, he saw a baby mountain lion emerge around the bodies and gaze searchingly in his direction. At least it appeared to be a mountain lion, though with unusual markings. As Hickok hesitated, a more insistent meow issued through the tiny, sharp teeth.

Jimmy pushed his black hat back on his head. “Guess I can see now why your mama put up such a fight. She must have been protecting you. She did a good job. Looks like you got scratched up some, but it don’t look too bad. You’ll be all right.”

The little cat trotted up to him unafraid and butted his head against Jimmy’s leg. Squatting on his heels, the rider tentatively stroked the soft fur.

“Ain’t you the funniest lookin’ mountain lion I ever seen. Where did you get them stripes?”

His only answer was a contented purr.

Hickok contemplated the creature he was petting. “You put me in mind of another cat I saw once,” he informed it slowly. “A big, wild, orange and black, striped cat. Teaspoon called it a Bengal Tiger. Cody called it Pete.” He thought back to the adventure his friend had related. “Cody and Noah were taking him to a museum, but Pete ran away between Rock Creek and St. Jo. I wonder...”

Hickok regarded the small cat curiously. He could see that it was a male and, though it had the tawny color of a mountain lion, it definitely had the tiger’s black stripes.

“‘Pears to me maybe Pete became a daddy,” Jimmy concluded. “Pleased to meet ya, Pete, Jr.”

The kitten meowed as if acknowledging the identification.

“Well, I’m right sorry you lost your mama, but I gotta be on my way.” Placing his hands on his thighs, Jimmy rose and began to walk back the way he’d come.

The little cat kept pace beside him.

“You can’t come with me. I ain’t got no room for pets where I’m goin’ now or at the station neither. Cody might not mind you, Junior, but I don’t reckon Rachel would be too happy once you started growin’.”

The kitten sat on its haunches and cocked its head, watching fascinated as Jimmy spoke. As soon as the young man started walking again, it stood up and followed him.

Ignoring his little shadow, Jimmy returned to his horse. Unslinging his canteen, he filled it from the creek and took a long, satisfying drink. Filling it again, he capped it and fastened it once more to his saddle. He then untied the horse and led it to the water to drink. The chestnut snorted a trifle nervously at the wild cat so close by, but calmed at Hickok’s gentling touch.

“See, Junior, you’re already causing me problems,” Hickok complained.

The kitten simply watched, wide-eyed at the strange activities.

Without warning the horse spooked. It reared up, kicking out as it frantically tugged its reins from Hickok’s loose grasp. The deadly hooves found a target as Jimmy was flung backwards against the tree. The frightened chestnut wheeled and galloped away from the creek like a demon was chasing it.

_Perhaps one was,_ Hickok thought as he heard a menacing growl. Well, demon or not, this was no time to eat dirt. With an effort, he rolled onto his back, gasping as a sharp pain stabbed through his chest. The pain was instantly forgotten, however, as Hickok faced the creature who’d caused such a panic. A demon indeed.

“Looky there, Junior, your daddy’s come to fetch you.”

A very large, orange and black striped, ferocious looking tiger stood before him, swaying his head as he looked from Hickok to the kitten and back again. Another growl issued from that powerful throat.

He looked much the same as the last time Hickok had seen him, with one detectable difference. Pete was no longer caged behind bars.

“I sure do hope you’ve already had lunch.”

A coughing spell followed Hickok’s words. Pain stabbed through his chest with each breath. He pawed feebly for his gun, even while he realized the Colt would be of little use against such a massive creature. What he needed was Cody’s rifle.

Cody. That was it. What had Cody told him about this tiger? About Pete?

Hickok was distracted by a movement off to the side. He observed the kitten gambol up to its father, who gave the youngster a cursory lick, displaying very large, wicked looking teeth before turning his attention back to Hickok.

The rider managed to find his voice. “You can see for yourself I ain’t hurt your young ‘un, Pete.” He couldn’t tell whether the tiger understood. So far the big cat was still standing there and not making any move to attack, so that had to be a good sign. Maybe Pete was friendly after all.

Cody had certainly been friendly with Pete. Cody and Noah and some girl they’d met on their trip. There was always a girl where Cody was concerned. Somehow they’d all managed to make friends with the tiger, however. Hickok wished he knew how they’d done that.

Cody had said that he and Noah sang to Pete to quiet him down. That was it. A song. There was one song in particular that Pete liked. What was it? Oh yeah, he remembered.

“Oh, Susanna,” Hickok began, somewhat off key. “Oh don’t you cry for me...”

Jimmy knew that he wasn’t a very good hand at singing, but then Cody wasn’t musical either, and that hadn’t seemed to bother Pete any.

The tiger twitched his ears, listening to the tune that Hickok hoped was familiar to him. Pete slowly took a step forward.

“Oh, Susanna!” Hickok continued to sing valiantly, though he winced with pain from the effort.

Pete approached a few more steps.

“Easy now, boy. You don’t want to go doin’ nothin’ we’re both gonna regret.”

Leaning back against the tree for support, Hickok attempted to push himself upright. Clutching his midsection, he gasped as he finally attained a sitting position.

He realized it must be his ribs that were giving him all this trouble. Likely they were cracked. If he wasn’t careful, he could puncture a lung.

He considered his options. He’d never be able to walk in this condition and his horse was not about to return. _Look on the bright side,_ he thought to himself, _it won’t matter if you can’t walk because you’re gonna get eaten by a tiger anyway._

By this time Pete was standing directly in front of him.

Hickok had faced death many times, generally from a bullet from another man’s gun. He wasn’t about to surrender now simply because his opponent was vastly different than he’d ever imagined.

He firmly held his painful ribs in place with his left arm and tried to breathe evenly and carefully. Placing his right hand, still clasped about his gun, on the ground, he somehow turned over onto his knees. One foot, then the other, and he was standing - but only for a moment. He keeled over - right into the tiger.

Hickok flinched, from more than just the pain.

Far from becoming angry, however, the animal stood still, supporting the man’s weight. Turning his head, Pete licked Jimmy’s hand.

“Well, whaddya know? Cody was right. You are friendly after all,” was the relieved comment.

The kitten placed a paw on Hickok’s boot and meowed, looking up at him.

“No, I haven’t forgotten you,” Jimmy smiled. “You’re friendly, too.”

Hanging onto the tiger, Hickok reholstered his gun. He began to push himself away when he had an idea. “I sure could use a friend right now. Let’s see just how friendly you really are.” Moving slowly and with great care, he straddled Pete’s back and waited for his new “horse’s” reaction.

Pete began slowly walking away from the creek.

When he recovered from his amazement, Hickok tried what he could do to get the tiger headed in the right direction. Some nudging and coaxing managed to accomplish this. It wasn’t a speedy means of travel, but it was better than he’d be able to manage on his own and far better than he’d hoped for just moments earlier. They made a stately progress while the little cat kept pace alongside his father and new friend.

“I’m gonna hafta start payin’ more heed to Cody’s stories,” Hickok told the cats. “Maybe they ain’t so full o’ hot air as I thought. That bear, fer instance.” He shifted into a more comfortable position and continued his explanation. “Cody said he met up with a friendly bear once, too. Mountain lions and tigers and bears. Oh my.” Hickok blinked wearily. He was feeling extremely tired. “Cody oughta open a circus or somethin’. Some kinda show,” he murmurred as he slipped into a semi-conscious state.

He remained in that condition until he felt the motion cease. He blinked groggily as he took in their new surroundings. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been traveling or how far they’d come. Moving stiffly, he knew he also wasn’t sure how long he’d last if he didn’t get help soon. He was grateful for the cats’ assistance, but he needed more care than they were capable of giving.

“Why’d we stop?” Hickok figured the big cat must have a reason for halting here.

Pete merely stood quiescent.

Jimmy took another look around. They had come to a trail. Narrowed eyes followed it towards the distant horizon. There he could just see a cloud of dust. In its midst, he could barely make out something that might resemble horses. He squinted at it again. Yes, they were horses and the horses were pulling a stage. People! There were people coming this way who could help him.

“I get the hint,” he addressed Pete with a grateful smile. “Looks like this is where we part comp’ny.”

He slipped carefully down from his perch and sank to the ground at the side of the trail. The stage should pass right by and could not fail to see him there.

Hickok smiled again. He would be all right now, thanks to his friend Cody’s friend, Pete.

“Thank you, Pete. You, too, Junior.” Jimmy hoped that somehow the cats could understand something of what he was feeling.

The kitten meowed and lapped Jimmy’s hand in farewell. Pete merely turned and began to walk away, regal as ever. The baby turned and followed its father, looking back every now and then at its new friend.

Hickok watched them until they were out of sight, which was well before the stagecoach reached him and drew to a stop.

“Am I glad to see you,” he told the driver, who looked down at him in astonishment.

“Boy, what are ya doin’ way out here all alone without no horse?”

“Long story,” Hickok said. “Hurts too much to talk about it right now.” He indicated his injured ribs.

“Climb aboard,” the driver invited just as a passenger opened the door.

The man got down and helped Jimmy into the coach. Luckily there were only two occupants, a middle-aged married couple who sat together on one side so Hickok was able to have the other seat to himself in as much comfort as he could expect in a jolting stage. The woman clucked over him solicitously, but then declared they’d hush so he could get some rest.

Jimmy was just about to fall into a fitful sleep when he heard the driver break out into a chorus of _Old Dan Tucker_.

“Oh dear,” said Mrs. Grigsby, as she’d introduced herself, “he’s been singing a good part of the way. I do hope it won’t bother you.”

“Just as long as it ain’t _Oh! Susanna_ ,” Hickok muttered with a lopsided grin. He settled his hat over his face and began to drift off.

Soon he would be in St. Jo. Going straight to the doctor wasn’t quite the vacation he’d planned, but he was just grateful he was making it there at all.

Besides, when he returned to Rock Creek, he would have a tale to tell that would rival any of Cody’s.

THE END


End file.
